The Death of the Four
by soulscape
Summary: After the death of Raziels best friend, he wants revenge.I now have up to chapter 3 so please review.All reviews are welcome
1. Thomas

Chapter1

I had made it I was now in the sarafhan stronghold. I made it in with minimal kills just two, one on the wall surrounding the city and the second in the alley way that I used to enter this building. The room that I was now in was very dark, so dark that the human whose neck I snapped did not even know that I was there.

My mission was to kill three men, Lakie a sarafhan general, Thomas, Lakie's son, and Eria the leader of this strong hold.

My first stop would be the arms building where Thomas made sarafhan weapons. This building was 2 blocks down next to a hotel for human travelers. I drew my blade the blood drinker, and crept to the edge of the street, against a wall. I looked around my surroundings and saw 2 guards that would walk the length of the street to turn around and do the same thing over and over again. I looked across the street to a hotel with an open window and then I had an idea. Maybe just maybe I would be able to get in that window without getting caught. I waited for the guards to turn to walk away from me with their backs turned, and then I ran, jumped, and kicked off of the wall to catch the window seal with my claws and then pulled myself into the room. Once in the room I knelt listening for sounds and heard none, I entered the next room and jumped out the window onto the street below. When I landed I took a defensive stance and looked for enemies.

The only ones were 2 guards talking at the end of the street, and one in the opposite alley way with his back facing me; I crept with no sound and snapped his neck before he could make a sound. I took his body after drinking his blood and hid it so I would not be noticed. The alley way led to the street that Thomas lived on; as I exited I saw the arms building. I drew my blade and hid it away; I then threw the hood of my cloke over my face and slowly walked toward the building. I saw 4 guards two at the front door, one on the roof like rain protector, and the one on the alley way next to the building.

I reached the front door to have the guards stop me.

"Please, allow me passage I must speak to Thomas." I said.

"No one gets in unless Thomas says other wise, now show me your face." one of the guards said.

"As you wish." I said as I threw my hood off and killed both of the guards, jumped up killed the third, and dropped down upon the fourth snapping his neck. Now I had entry to the arms shop. I cleaned my blade and listened. I heard talking so I stopped and listened.

"Thomas, I do not understand why all the defense we've only been attacked once and then we purged all of the damned creatures." The guard said

"I have a bad feeling, look just go tell Eria." Thomas said

"Yes sir as you wish." The guard said as I heard him begin to walk down the stairs. As he descended I darted to the wall and waited for him to reach the bottom. As he did I put my hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the chest killing him, I then cleaned off my blade and sheathed it.

As I ascended the stairs I saw Thomas pacing back and forth talking to him self.

"Dammit they will know soon enough but I will not die because of their stupidity, no vampire will sneak upon me..."

"WELL, WELL then how is it that I've managed to surprise you." I said as I walked out of the shadows.

"Vampire, how did you manage to get past my guards?" Thomas asked surprised

"They were unprepared, but you knew that already I heard you telling that messenger that I just killed... and now it's your turn."

"By the sarafhan lords I will do away with you and then all others like you." Thomas said as he swiped at me. I ducked hitting him in the stomach, and then jumping back. Thomas righted him self and rushed at me, I ducked and set my shoulder into his stomach and tossed him over me and down the stairs into the room below.

"NOW, you will pay for the death of Loki, he was like a brother to me and you will pay along with all the rest of your kind." I Raged at Thomas. Thomas struggling to stand said. "No, vampire will have my blood, I will have yours." Thomas screamed as he struck. It was then that I took action catching his arm at the base of his blade, drawing my blade I stabbed Thomas in his stomach. His eyes went wide as he attempted to speak, but all that came out were gurgeling and sputtering. Then he said one word.

"...F..a..t.her..."

I drank his blood and continued on with my mission.


	2. Lakie

Ch.2

After I had killed Thomas and drank his blood, I waited. A soldier came along to see Thomas, as he walked into the room, he fell to my blade. My next stop was lakies' house which was behind the hotel next to the armory. I walked out and turned right, I then went down the alley way that would lead to Lakie. I walked out to the street and crouched down with my blade drawn and over looked my surroundings. Directly across the street was lakies home. There were no signs that told me that they were awake. I walked to a door at the side of the house that I thought was the back door. The door was locked but that was no problem to me, I slid my blade in between the door and wall and quickly and with force I cut the lock and pushed open the door. I walked in as I sheathed my blade and looked around. There were a set of stairs that I walked up, once I reached the top I slowly walked the length of the hall until I came to a cracked door. I stopped and listened... there were no sounds. I opened the door slowly so it gave no sound, Lakie was sitting at a desk facing away from me looking at a stack of scrolls on the desk.

"Do you always sit in dull light staring at scrolls?" I asked as I drew my blade.

"Answer me!" I screamed as he did not move.

I ran and stabbed him in the back, and to my surprise he did not move then I heard a sound and turned to see Lakie swinging his blade at my neck. I ducked and hit him in his stomach causing him to hit the opposite wall.

"You were smart Lakie, using your dead as a dummy." I said surprised

"Yes, but not smart enough I guess... well I guess that now I'll have to kill you in battle instead." Lakie said as he stood and retrieved his blade. He darted in at lightening quick speeds and slashed at me, but I was to quick for him and dodged to the right as I lashed out at him cutting his side badly.

"It seems as though you will not kill me in battle any more than you would have with your trap." I said as I turned and readied myself to finish the job.

"huh,huh,huh, you are strong but I am sarafhan and I have been trained to kill your kind and that, I will do." Lakie said as he breathed hard trying to stand.

I darted I and slashed him in his chest and as he fell I stabbed him in his stomach.

I drank his blood and went to finish my mission and get my revenge.


	3. Ariea

Ch. 3

After I had killed Lakie, my next and last stop was the leaders' home where I would finish my mission and exact my revenge. This house was two blocks down and to the right, I made it to the beginning of the second block and looked toward his house, his tomb, there was four guards in a large group, so I pulled the cloak over my face and stood in the middle of the street.

"Hey you come here." One of the guards yelled to me.

I stood and did not move as if I had not heard him.

"HEY I SAID TO COME HERE." The soldier screamed at me as they all drew their blades and walked toward me.

"Where is Ariea, I must speak to him." I said in a low soft voice.

"Look who are you, take off your hood." The soldier demanded.

"As you wish," I replied as I pulled the hood off grabbing two of the guards and throwing them over my shoulders, and then grabbing my blade I killed the two remaining guards before they knew what was happening. One of the guards that I had thrown was now standing trying to make sense of what had just happened. He knelt to grab his blade, but before he could I ran forward and kicked him in his stomach sending him to his back, I then stabbed the unconscious soldier in his chest, and turned to the other. The soldier stood and attempted to hit me with a punch. I caught his fist crushing every bone in his hand; I then ripped out his throat and left him in the street. I walked to Ariea's home and entered. I drew my sword and searched the house... he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting and blacked out. When I awoke I was tied to a pillar in his home by my arms and my blade was gone.

"Looking for this?" Ariea asked as he held up my blade.

"It's not worth keeping." He said as he threw the blade into the fire.

"You come to my home and break in and expect to kill me... why do you think that I am the leader of the sarafan. Do you remember when our forces attacked that vampire army and slaughtered them?" Ariea said as he walked closer to me.

I began to get angry and stretched my ropes to their limit trying to snap them and get at my captor.

"That lizard, Loki I believe his name was, begged for his life like the dog that he was. Also he told me that a vampire named Raziel would find me and kill me... is that you...IS IT." Ariea screamed.

I pulled with all of my might snapping the ropes and lunging at Ariea and causing him to stumble backwards.

He swung at me but I ducked and hit him in the stomach sending him into the wall next to the fire. He stood and hit me several times causing me to kneel on one knee. Then Ariea kneed me in my jaw causing me to fall on my back. He walked to me and put his foot on my chest and was about to talk as I grabbed his calf with my claws and ripped it to shreds. As he fell I rolled to the edge of the fire and reached into it retrieving my blade, and badly burning my hand. I rolled over and gave the finishing blow stabbing him in his chest. He stood and looked down at the sword that was protruding his chest.

"Who...are...you?" Ariea asked as he fell onto his back.

"I... am Raziel." I said as I pulled my sword out of his chest and left to return to the sanctuary of the clans, to sleep.


End file.
